1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing and displaying apparatus and an image capturing and displaying method that are configured to capture an image of a subject in a user's visual direction as the direction of a subject and display a captured image in front of his or her eyes while he or she puts on the apparatus that is for example an eye-glass type mounting unit or a headgear type mounting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many apparatus that use an eye-glass type mounting unit or a headgear type mounting unit having a display section that is disposed in front of user's eyes and that displays an image have been proposed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. HEI 8-126031, HEI 9-27970, and HEI 9-185009.